Irony Hurts
by xTheFallingGinkgoChildx
Summary: Haruna is madly inlove with 2 people, her best firend Teru Mikami, and Kira. It's been years since she's seen Teru and she has forgotten him. but when she has a chance to meet Kira and Teru, which will she choose?


With her dark brown hair pulled back into a tight bud perched on top of her head, Haruna Yomoshiro walked to work from her apartment in Japan. She was a very prominent young FBI agent, only being 26, and she was currently stationed in Japan because of the Kira's killings. As an FBI agent, she loved justice. Therefore, she agreed with Kira's divine judgment.

She fiddled with her way-too-technical phone and called the head agent.

"Hello. This is Y217. Yes, I'm alone. I requested information on my new case a while back, and wanted to check in to see if it came in. Has it?" She whispered into the mouth piece.

"Oh, yes. We need you to gather intelligence on Sakami Togito. She is a suspect in the Wayne Brims' case. She lives just ahead of the location we gave you before. We also sent a picture of her to your phone. That is all." The voice on the other ended hung up.

She put the phone back into her briefcase and kept walking ahead, her high-heels grinding against the sidewalk and she kept a fast pace. All the information she had on Sakami formed in her head as bullet notes. First, she knew Sakami was an ex-confect, who got parole from good behavior. Next, they knew she was living in an apartment building a few minutes from Haruna's. And lastly, they knew she carried an illegal hand gun. Haruna gave a twisted smile. So did she, and Haruna was used to using it.

Haruna's life wasn't always this crazy. Though, when she was little, her life was hectic. She was always defending kids and protecting them form bullies. This is where our story begins; Haruna has just started her first year of high school.

"Haaaaruuuunnnna!" Mimosa cried, begging her to looked up from her book.  
"What do you want? I do hope you know Sherlock is about to solve this case!" Haruna said, staring up from her book.

"Well, I wanted to know what's up." Mimosa cringed at the stupidity of her own question.

"Nothing. How about you?" Haruna said indifferently, putting her book away.

"Oh, ummmm I'm good. But some kid wanted to talk to you." Mimosa said, surprised at not getting smacked or hit.

"Who?" Haruna asked.

"Some boy, I guess he's the class president or something. He's over there." Mimosa pointed to a boy pouring over a book, with long, spiky black hair and glasses.

"Hello?" Haruna tapped his shoulder lightly. He pun around and stared at her. He was bright green eyes and seemed to be very smart and caring.

"Oh, hello, Miss Yomoshiro! My name is Teru Mikami, the class president." The boy smiled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, hi. Please, call me Haruna. Can I call you Teru?" Haruna asked politely.

"Sure, I don't mind. Well, I wanted to talk to you since you are new. It seems you moved here from America and you only know Mimosa because she is your neighbor, correct?" Teru asked.  
"Yeah. I actually lived in England for awhile in an orphanage." Haruna said, recalling bad and good memories.

"That's fascinating." Teru said, admiring her story. He smiled and Haruna couldn't help but blush.

Later in the year, she realized the sad truth of high school, bullying.

"Hey, you little rat! Where you looking at my buddies' girl!?" One jock shouted, pushing the kid to the ground and grabbing his collar. He shook the boy until he boy couldn't take it. Haruna was walking down the hallway when she saw it this fight happen. She watched with terrified eyes, trying to see who the boy was. That's when she saw his glasses fall to the ground. They were boxy with silver rims. They were _Teru's._

She dropped her bag and ran over to him. She spread out her arm's and blocked the bully from Teru. She did this right as the bully drew back to punch him.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Haruna's voice boomed louder than anything she had heard before.

"Why, if it isn't Miss Yomoshiro. A good looking freshman who's good friends with that bimbo Mimosa." The bully smirked at his other friends.  
She glanced back at Teru who was bloody and covered him scratches. She saw him wince and turn away from Haruna, as if in shame.

"Why don't you date me, Haruna?" The bully mocked.

"I will," She said bluntly, and everyone gasped, "As long as you promise to never bully Teru again."

"Deal. You hang all out with me and your little nerdy friend Teru goes free." The bully smiled, putting his arm around Haruna. Haruna winced and looked at Teru, whose eyes were watering. He didn't want her to see him like this.

"Delete." Teru whispered at the bully.

"Nice catch, Ichijo!" One of the guys complimented him. Ichijo Takuma, Haruna's bully boyfriend, nodded and leaded the way.

Even later that year, Ichijo dumped her for, as he said, "an easier piece of babe".

But Haruna was glad to be rid of him. She had realized that she had feeling for Teru. More then just friendship feelings too. She wore a little more makeup and tired to impress Teru by joining the Student Council. She did everything she could to be his, but it never worked. Even with glasses, he was still too blind to see that Haruna loved him.

Finally, in they're graduating ceremony, Teru seemed to notice Haruna.

"Haru, are you wearing perfume? It smells really nice and pretty, just like you." Teru blushed.

"Thanks." She blushed. "You better get ready for your Valedictorian speech! I'm so proud of you!" Haruna smiled.

"Thanks." Haruna smiled. That was one of the last conversations Haruna had with im for a while. It was about 9 years later, The Kira murders have started and Haruna and Teru soon get reunited.

Haruna was now a very skilled FBI agent as mentioned before. She decided today was the day to act, and she was gonna go to her very first Kira convention.

As she entered the giant meeting room, she saw hundreds of business men in suits and tie, and a few women in fancy dresses. They were all Kira supporters. Haruna felt at home here.

She found a seat next to a reserved seat. She stared at the name. _Teru_ _Mikami_ was written in a fancy cursive. Haruna hadn't talked to Teru in years, and forgot his name. A young man, about Haruna's age announced the beginning of the convention. The same man went back on and talked skillfully about the good and evil of the world. "Everyone either's becomes good or evil with no exceptions." The boy said in an over powering voice. He was very good looking and smart in Haruna's opinion. He stepped f the stage and sat down next to Haruna, in Teru Mikami's seat.

"Good job." Haruna whispered to him. He smiled and nodded.

"I don't believe I got your name, what was it again?" Haruna asked.  
"Teru Mikami. And you?" Teru asked, his long brown hair was shinning on top of his head, and Haruna could see herself in Teru's glasses.

"Haruna Yomoshiro." Haruna flirted.

"H-Haruna?" Teru stuttered.

"Yes?" Haruna asked slowly.

"It's you! Remember me? I'm Teru Mikami, class president!" Teru smiled.

Haruna remembered it all. It was her beloved Teru.  
"T-Teru!" She flung at him and squeezed him with her hug. They smiled at each.

"You look so….grown up!" Haru said, staring into Teru's eyes.

"You look….gorgeous." Teru blushed staring at her perfect hair, her short red dress, and her well managed face.

"Thank you, Teru. You look as handsome as ever." Haru flirted, blushing.  
"No, I mean it. You look so different. You really look amazing." Teru said in a smooth talking voice.

"Teru, would you care for a cup of coffee after this convention? Just us two?" Haru asked.

"I would love that." Teru smiled, turning back towards the speaker. The meeting seemed endlessly great. The speaker never stopped talking and she wanted to go out on the town with Teru, but she didn't mind just sitting with him. He was the same little boy on the inside, but on the outside he was a new tougher version of Teru: Super Teru!

After the convention, Haru and Teru went out for a cup of coffee that ended up being lunch.


End file.
